Marble Moon
by VikiCullen
Summary: Hermione goes to the forbidden forrest for some potion ingredients, but return with more than she bargained for... R&R!
1. Mistake

**A/N: everything belongs to JKR! Review! :D**

She was twirling around the trees of the forbidden forest, her basket swaying loosely in her hand.

She was humming the wedding march under her breath as she plucked her precious herbs from the mossy ground.

The moonlight made her skin shimmer like fairy dust and her eyes to shine like the doors to heaven. Her riotous curls glowed around her head like a halo and her cloak swirled around her legs as she danced between the trees. She looked every inch the innocent fairy princess.

Professor Snape had asked- more like ordered…not like she would say no either way- her to go to the forbidden forest at full moon, to pick Moon Blossoms for him.

She was aiming to be his apprentice after she graduated her last year at Hogwarts, so she leaped at the chance to prove herself to the sour potions master.

She had been together with Ron for half a year now and she had heard from Padma who was told by Parvati who heard from Dean who was told by Seamus that Ron was thinking about asking her to marry him after graduation.

After the news she had been walking on pink wedding clouds for weeks, and she was still on a high. Even though Ron never had taken up the subject of the future with her she was certain that he would pop the question when they graduated.

After all _Padma _did tell her. Really, the fact that _Padma_ had told her should be a sure sign that something was wrong; considering the fact that she and Padma barely spoke a word to one another on regular basis.

As she tripped down a road she found in the forest she swung the nearly full basket in her hands and hummed the wedding march, still being cautious of the unknown creatures lurking in the shadows.

The road ended at the edge of a giant clearing that was filled with the ivory and silver Moon Blossoms. In the middle of the clearing stood a marble statue that glowed stark white in the moonlight, it was a man, wearing heavy tunics and a sword at his hip.

His right hand was held out, as if asking for help and his sightless eyes seemed to beseech her to give him her hand.

He had as ruffled hair as a marble statue could have; his lips were full and his nose straight with slightly slanted eyes under arched eyebrows.

He was like a medieval Adonis statue carved by god himself.

She looked at him across the clearing with curious eyes, but smiled and strode through the Moon Blossoms towards him, still humming the wedding march.

For some reason her mind formed a thought; _she could practice for her impending wedding on him. So she wouldn't mess up her vows. _

For a moment another voice butted in that the idea was idiotic, why should she pretend to marry a statue?

Her mind retaliated; _it never was idiotic not to mess up. Practice did make perfect. It would be like studying for the epic test of life. And who was going to tell on her, _The statue?

She smiled absentmindly and plucked a blossom from the ground and put it behind her ear before putting her hand in his outstretched.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows"

His marble hand was big and strong and not as cold as she imagined against her skin.

"Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine"

She took one step closer and looked up into his sightless eyes.

She drew her wand from her pocket and caressed his smooth marble cheek with the tip.

"With this wand, I will light your way in darkness"

She put her wand back in her pocket and moved her face closer to his emotionless white one.

"With this kiss, I ask you to be mine."

Hermione leaned up and pressed her lips against his cold marble ones, before gasping as a strong wave of magic seared through her body and the statue.

Suddenly the lips beneath hers were warm and soft and a puff of hot air brushed her lips as he whispered "I do"

--

She was married to a statue.

A statue.

Sure, a now turned man statue, but still a statue.

Her mind screamed the fact in her head over and over again, it echoed in every nook and cranny. A statue.

He had told her that they weren't really married, that they had some kind of "test" round during a month when they could make the decision.

If he was unwed and unloved in the same place as she found him by the next full moon, he would turn back to marble, so was the rules, he told her.

They were lying on their backs in the clearing next to eachother, the sparkling silver pollen from the Moon Blossoms swirling in the clear night air.

The first five minutes after their kiss she had gone into hysterics, crying, screaming and pacing for all she was worth.

It had taken another kiss to make her go quiet again. Apparently the shock of his warm lips against her own caused her entire being to shut down.

He had smiled and said in his soft voice that sang like trees in the wind "Calm down, take a deep breath and listen to me"

She had nodded and sat down on the carpet of flowers.

Now they lay in silence, gazing at the sky, the giant white sphere of light that inspired to countless poems, the sprinkling of stars upon the black cloak of night.

He had explained the curse thrust upon him by a woman who broke his heart.

She had left him for his enemy, his childhood friend turned sour.

When she realized that he wasn't dying with grief she decided to make him stay alive long after she was dead, she made it so that he had to endure losing her forever, until someone would wed him.

One could fathom that she never thought that anyone would be crazy enough to try and marry a marble statue, but all great and long lasting magic had to have a loophole to work.

"Will the terms be of inconvenience to you?" his silky voice drifted with the wind to her ears and caressed her from the inside.

"No…it will be fine. I only wonder what we will tell the headmaster…" she mused out loud.

"The truth, I presume" he answered her musings quietly.

He was so unlike Ron…they were polar opposites. Ron was so unlike him with his fiery red hair and a matching temper, his voice rising with the slight change in emotion.

Ron was the one with the sparkling blue eyes and uncivilized eating habits, the one with the lanky frame and arms swinging at the sides as he strode the halls of Hogwarts.

This marble Adonis of hers…he couldn't be more unlike Ron in every way.

He had ruffled raven hair that fell into his equally as black eyes. His skin was a tanned gold bronze and his build was muscled, she could bet that his body under the clothes was magnificent.

His voice was smooth and even like the most expensive silk where Ron's was still breaking from youth.

She knew that she shouldn't compare him to her boyfriend, but she couldn't help but notice the fact that he was…perfect…at least by her standards.

Much less could she deny the fact that since she laid eyes on his long tanned fingered hands she couldn't stop thinking about those hands upon her skin.

The night passed quickly, their silence only sometimes broken with a stray comment and answer, a musing or a sigh.

Their thoughts were equally filled to the brim with thoughts of eachother, of their life, both their previous and their future lives together.

But as the sun rose to another day, pushing the black away from the sky and turning it in shades of pink, red, blue and yellow they couldn't push away the looming reality.

As the moon faded from the sky the two strangers clasped hands in silence and ascended the steps to Hogwarts castle, both sighing silently as they returned to their home.

She saw it as her home for this was where she lived, grew up and experienced most of her life. She had sensed heartbreak, love, friendship, hurt, calm and fear here.

He saw it as home for he had helped build it, he knew every nook and cranny of the beloved building, knew every stone set in the ground.

Just as he knew the castle, Hogwarts knew him, and her magic purred in delight when it sensed that one of her masters had returned to his rightful place.

As they stood there on the steps to the Hogwarts castle one could wonder what life had in store for them.

The man with the medieval clothes in green, black and silver, his sword hanging by his hip and hair flying in the breeze.

The woman clasping his hand, her other hand loosely holding a basket of faded silver flowers and her head a nest of untameable chocolate curls.

The two strangers who had felt a spark of _something _when their lips met in a kiss.

The two strangers with a path before them, a path that nobody could see ahead.

The two strangers who could feel now, with their hands clasped tightly that they would do anything for the other, no questions asked and no doubt felt.

This was the first seed of true love planted, unknowing by them, but still…a seed of love that would grow and in time turn into a beautiful tree.

--

"…Your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Septimus Serpentia"

She clapped along with her peers as she hid a secretive smile as the black robed man rose from his seat to smile at the students.

Her marble Adonis had asked to see the headmaster alone, and after giving her a soft kiss goodnight she left him alone with the gargoyles that jumped aside without password.

Apparently he had a wonderful way with words, for hours later at breakfast it was announced that the previous DADA professor had been hit with a bout of Dragon Pox and would be replaced with the new Professor Septimus Serpentia.

The name was an obvious fake, but she could be wrong, since the topic of names never came up during the night.

The girls of all ages, heights, and houses were swooning as he rose and flicked his hair away from his bottomless eyes.

She couldn't control the instinctive urge to growl at the girls but stifled it, mindful of the fact that Ron was sitting next to her, shovelling his weight worth of food in his mouth.

She had decided to break up with him the same night, she was going to take him with her to an empty corridor and tell him that she thought that they needed to see other people.

Professor Serpentia's eyes were roaming the student's faces, looking for one in particular.

And he found it.

To a few jealous glares, shocked widened eyes and curious looks he locked eyes with one Hermione Granger and gave her a heartbreaking smirk and a wink that made a blush taint her cheeks.

A couple of hushed whispers travelled the hall, not many enough to be noted by all of the great hall, but now, the faithful gossipers of Hogwarts were wondering how the handsome professor and the head girl knew eachother.

--

"Come on, Hermione…just a little" he whimpered and pushed her gently against the stone wall, his lips seeking out hers.

She pushed hard at his chest, frowning at his blatant disregard of her obvious 'No Ron, I want to _talk_. I don't want to snog right now!'

"I'm serious, Ron, we need to talk!"

He grumbled about 'cold hearted birds giving him blue balls' before slipping his hands off of her body, crossing them infront of his chest impatiently instead.

"Thank you"

He nodded, face set in a childish pout.

Oh, how had she ever stood out with him earlier?

"I think we should break up" she said, hoping to do this like ripping a plaster off; Quick and painless.

He gaped; looking every inch the monkey that Malfoy compared his intelligence with.

"Break…up?" he echoed stupidly, proving that Malfoy's thoughts of the monkey winning the intelligence competition being very logical.

"Yes" she stated, glancing discreetly at her wrist watch, hoping that this wasn't going to make her late for class.

"B-but…what?" he walked closer to her, then shook his head and backed away, his face set in a frown of confusion.

Hermione was acting rather out of character, but after meeting the stranger-her_ husband_- in the forbidden forest, she had changed so much from the love struck teenager she used to be.

How curious, that such an insignificant thing as meeting a new person could do such a change in personality.

"Yes" Hermione repeated, growing tired of all the nonsense. Why couldn't he just accept what she was saying?

"I'll be late for class if I don't go now, Ron…I hope we'll still be friends" she said weakly and turned away from the heartbroken boy, mouth open as he looked at her departing form.

--

**Can you guess who Hermione's mysterious husband is? Dun-dun-dun!**

**Review with your guess! Winner gets a pie! **


	2. Names

**Disclaimer: the usual. J.K.R owns it all.**

**Sorry for the delay....i really suck at updating, but RL is being a pain in the ass right now. **

**Short but eventful chap. Enjoy! :)**

She was late for class, arriving through the door just as Professor Vector was opening her mouth to start the lecture.

She apologized and took a seat, cursing Ron all the while.

She took out her quill and parchment, beginning to take notes as Vector explained their latest assignment.

While scribbling down numbers and words, the letters blurred together as she started to think about the marble statue she found only yesterday.

Her husband.

At least for a month.

Could she fall in true love so quickly?

She found it odd that her feelings for Ron had faded so quick, just moments after her lips met _his._

_Septimus Serpentia._

The name rolled wonderfully past her lips in a whisper and as she looked down on her notes she saw her parchment covered in his name, hearts and sketches of wedding dresses and cakes.

What was wrong with her?

She had never acted like this with any other boy...well he was a man, but nonetheless this was not Hermione-esque behaviour.

_What if you don't really feel anything for him? Doesn't wizarding marriages come with a compulsion charm, to keep you faithful?_

The thought came from nowhere and she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop a startled gasp.

She had a faint inkling in her mind about reading of compulsion charms, nothing major, just making sure that the bride always stayed with the one she was promised to.

But she had been promised to Ron.

Hadn't she?

Before "meeting" Septimus, she had been spoken for and in a stupid act of kid's play she had anchored herself to a man whom she knew nothing about, not even sure of his real name!

Panic rolled over her in waves and her face paled at the realization of what she really had done.

She had married a complete stranger.

And had let herself be placated by a few kisses in the moonlight, like that would explain everything!

She decided right there, while ripping her useless parchment to pieces that she was going to have a talk with this Septimus Serpentia.

Even if it meant using hexes to get those sinful lips of his off of her.

–

"Enter"

Hermione pushed the door open and walked inside, rant ready on her tongue like bullets in a gun when her eyes fixed on his form.

He was standing with his back to her, facing a roaring fire with the rest of his room completely dark, a halo of light surrounding him from the flames.

Her breath left her lungs and she drew in desperate gasps of air. He was just so...majestic, magic, beautiful.

And completely hers.

She shook her head to get rid of the stupid fog blurring her mind with stupid feelings of love and the like.

"Husband" she said, the word dripping with sarcasm and venom.

His shoulders stiffened at her tone and he turned his head a fraction towards her, but still with his back against her.

"Wife..." he said, with that husky voice of his "to what do I owe this...pleasure?"

"Is it not normal for a woman to want to spend time with the man she loves?" Hermione replied, taking a step closer, throwing daggers with her eyes at his turned back.

He nodded, as if contemplating her response before opening his mouth again.

"Yes, I suppose so...but you do not love me, do you?"

He sounded so crestfallen, so broken that her rage about the compulsion charm nearly faded.

"Not yet, no" she said, voice more gentle now.

He nodded once again, staring blankly into the roaring fire.

There was silence, the only thing breaking it being the occasional crackle from the hearth.

"Wizarding marriages...they come with an instant compulsion charm, don't they?" she prodded, deciding to take the leap and just go for it.

Finally, he turned to face her, reaching out to take one of her hands in his.

"Ah... so this is what you came for" he stated solemnly, black eyes boring into her brown ones.

He pulled her closer and she felt her heart skip several beats.

"Yes, there is a compulsion charm..." she took a step back but he pulled her closer still and continued "but they only keep you away from others, any former lovers or possible future ones"

He brushed his lips against her ear and mumbled "Any feelings for me are all your own, my love with no name"

She shivered "Hermione Granger"

"Hermione" he echoed and pressed his lips against hers, tugging her body flush against his, gripping her hips tight in his hands as he ravaged her mouth.

She whimpered and arched her body against his, wanting anything, something, as long as it was _more_.

Passion burned through her entire body, starting low in her stomach and sizzling through her entire body, fraying nerve endings and erupting into a roaring inferno that covered her skin.

"Your...name..." she stuttered between clattering teeth.

"The real one" she pressed out, lips parting in a grimace as his lips trailed down her neck, the inferno burning her ever hotter.

"Salazar Slytherin" he murmured between nips and licks against her heated skin.

She moaned beneath his touch, brain not fully understanding the meaning of his words until his breath ghosted over her ear "Say my name"

"Salazar" she groaned.

The name uttered from her own lips worked like a bucket of ice cold water upon her body.

Her eyes snapped open and met his curious black orbs.

"Salazar Slytherin" she whispered, her body stiffening in horror and dread as she pushed his body away from hers.

_Slytherin, Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin._ A voice taunted her in her head, adding a melody to his name.

She shuddered and took panicked steps away from the surprised wizard, her knees were shaking as she pushed herself against the door and shoved her entire body out the opening, praying that her weak legs could carry her as far as she wished.

She heard his voice calling her name, a shocked lilt in his voice.

She ran, ran as far as she could and collapsed in a shivering heap in a corridor she couldn't recall ever seeing before.

The taunt continued in her head.

_Slytherin, Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin._

**The button is RIGHT there...come ooon, you know you wannaaaa :D**


	3. Ignoring edited!

_To** Pesche**, for giving me the kick to start writing again. Thank you all for the reviews, and i'm truly sorry for not updating sooner, my life sucks at the moment but i'm working on it! My muse is also rather slow, so if you have anything you want to read about in this story, just tell me and i'll see if I can manage to add it!_ _Tell me what you think about this chapter, eh? ON WITH THE STORY..._

She wasn't talking to him. She wasn't looking at him. He didn't exist.

You might think that she was being...predjuced, since she didn't give him the chance to explain...but what was there to explain?

He was the reason she had been bullied all her life by the likes of Malfoy. He was the reason that she studied extra hard, so the purebloods wouldn't have a chance to go off on her intelligence as well as her muddied blood.

He was the center, the core to all the pain she had experienced in her six years in the magical world.

Not to mention the fact that he had sired the most horrible creature ever known to the wizarding world; Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...Mouldypants.

The last name was made up by the twins, a subtle way to take away the fear that cricled Voldemorts name.

Serpentia-_Slytherin_- kept sneaking glances at her, his expression unreadable. But she saw the wheels turning in his head behind those dark eyes of his.

He was wondering why she left....

and she wasn't in the mood to explain that he was married to a mudblood. Not now, not ever.

–

She sneaked silently through the dark, cold corridors of Hogwarts. Bare feet were tip-toeing over creaking stairs and icy cold stone.

She reached the gigantic door that led to the outside, to the forest; where she had first met him.

Shoes were shoved onto cold feet and she pushed the door open, the wind instantly nipping at her skin. Her shoes made footprints in the dewy grass as she ran towards the forest, the moon and stars her only light.

She reached the clearing where she had met him in no time at all, her feet had somehow memorised the way. There was a patch of earth in the middle of the clearing, a place that didn't have any flowers growing on it. A patch of moist earth, where _he_ once stood.

She sank down in the wet grass, plucking a moonflower- the blossoms didn't shine or shed their sparkling pollen anymore, waiting for the next full moon- pressing its smooth white petals against her cheek, brushing her skin absentmindedly.

She didn't know why she was here. She had an inkling that she wanted to understand him somehow...why he did what he did...who Salazar Slytherin really was...and why and how he managed to end up a marble statue.

She had ignored him for two days and five hours now. He had tried to catch her in the corridors, but she was fast and she quickly found groups of people to hide behind or with.

The grass russled behind her and she twisted her body around, wand at the ready. She hadn't forgotten the dangers of centaurs, acramantulas or the like.

Hermione shivered, turning around after a few minutes when she realized that there was nothing there.

She sat there, for hours, just gazing at the dark spot, thinking.

She felt something lightly touch her hand and twisted around, again with her wand ready.

Hermione's aim was off and she never saw that the enemy lay low, under her line of sight.

Her scream echoed in the forest as her wand fell from her grasp, a dull thud in the sudden silence after her scream. She fell back, frothing at the moth, her whole body spasming in pain. It felt like fire, starting at her wrist and reaching all over her body, burning her from the inside. It wasn't the pleasant burn that Salazars kisses induced, it was the opposite. A horrofying pain that felt like bubbling lava was filling her up from the inside, running in her veins.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, but not before she saw a dark figure running towards her.

Darkness was all she knew and numbness soon followed, pulling her in a blissfully silent and painless void.

–

Hermione's eyes cracked open, being met with the stark whiteness of the hospital wing. She was tired, so tired....

Her eyes focused on a small frail moonflower that lay on her pillow, right next to her face as she drifted back into unconciousness, with a small smile on her lips.

**Love it, hate it? Don't care? PUSH THE BUTTON AND TELL ME ABOUT IT!**

**Oh, and again i'm SO sorry for sucking at updates!**


	4. Memories

_**A cookie to Pesche for guessing right on the snake breed;)**_

_**Umm, yeah. It's a chap!! and like...really close to the previous update! Don't get used to it, but hey i'm on a roll ^^ Err, oh! I changed something when i realized that i'd been stupid with the dates. I want this story to go on a for a little while longer so... she ignored Sal for two DAYS not weeks. So now we don't have to worry about the month running out on us, eh? So it's been almost a week since she got married...on with the story! Enjoy :)**_

Hermione was laughing bitterly on the inside. She could truly see the irony.

"You shouldn't be wandering about alone in the forest, Miss Granger. The Runespoor's bite could've killed you if Professor Serpentia hadn't found you in time!" Madame Pomfrey said as she poured another disgusting liquid down Hermione's throat.

Hermione grimaced at the taste and at what she was hearing.

Ran away from a snake, to think about a snake...bitten by a snake and then saved by a snake.

_Wonderful._

"Yes, but luckily...i was there" came a deep voice from behind the curtain as it parted and Salazar stepped inside, his eyes dark and forlone as he gazed at her.

She wondered what he was thinking.

Hermione hated the hospital wing. Ever since she had to stay here when she was petrified by _his_ damned basilisk.

She hated the smell, the feeling you got, the scratchy sheets and did she mention _the smell_?

Madame Pomfrey continued to babble about how stupid she had been, but Hermione didn't mind her. She was too busy looking at Salazar, wondering...about him. All the unanswered questions leaped to the forefront of her mind as she gazed into his dark eyes.

She pushed him mentally, trying to shove all her thoughts at him, to make him answer her.

He jerked, eyes startled...like he had actually gotten the message. One of his eyebrows arched and a smirk fixed on his face as she felt a gentle caress of calloused fingertips across her mind.

Legilimens.

Ofcourse he was.

Stupid Hermione. Great, she had been reduced from a lovestruck girl to an oxymoron.

–

When Pomfrey finally left, with a final glare and command for her to stay put in her bed, Salazar seated himself in a chair next to her bed.

His legs were crossed at the ankles and his arms rested, relaxed on the armrests as he looked silently at her. His entire being commanded attention, commanded worship. He steepled his fingers together and leaned forward, looking her straight in the eye.

"I am going to explain....everything..." he said, his silken voice ghosting over her body like slivers of thin fabric, wrapping her so tight that she couldn't pull herself away from his gaze. She nodded, leaning closer, wanting to hear each syllable leave his lips as he unfurled the riddle that had tormented her. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and then began telling her his story.

"When I first met the others..." he didn't need to explain _who_ he meant " I instantly klicked with Godric...we were best friends, in fact it was our idea to build Hogwarts. Ofcourse I was very good friends with Helga and Rowena aswell, but Godric became my brother in everything but blood. After a while...the relationship between Godric and Rowena became more than friendly. I was happy for them, my brother had finally found someone to love." Salazar stopped there, running a hand down his face.

Hermione stayed silent, knowing that he needed no interruptions to continue with the story.

"I think it is best that you see for yourself...I..." he paused. "I'll show you"

Hermione only had time to gasp before he locked his gaze into hers and pulled her into his mind, opening a whole world of memories.

–

_He was walking along the hallways of Hogwarts, his beautiful darling, finally fully built._

_He caressed her stones with his fingertips, letting some of his magic pour inside, strengthening her._

_He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned to face his approacher._

"_Salazar" She smiled and brushed away a stray strand of dark hair from her violet eyes._

"_Rowena" he intoned and nodded his head respectfully towards the love of his brothers life._

"_To what do i owe this pleasure?" he asked and sighed internally, he _hated _when people asked him for favours. And he was most certain that she wanted something from him, otherwise she wouldn't have came to him while he was alone. _

"_Cant a lady search for some male company to share her time with without being accused of a hidden agenda?" she asked, eyes sparkling with intelligence._

_He inclined his head, aknowledning the sense in her words but not trusting them either way._

"_Ah, but you forget, Rowena..." he hissed seductivly "I have known you for a long time now...a lady of your intelligence never wastes her time on mere social subjects"_

_She smiled coyly and looked down at her feet, moving slowly closer, one hand creeping up his chest, nails lightly scratching his collar._

"_You're right, Salazar....you know me too well..." she murmured, looking up at him from behind hooded violet eyes._

_He stood silent and waited for her to continue._

"_What I want from you...need...." _

_She took a slow shuddering breath, a smell of lavender brushed his senses._

"_is one thing that you and only you can give me..." she whispered, coming even closer._

_His eyes sparkled, his curiosity getting the better of him as he leaned closer, eager to know what made her ask him of something in such an unusual way. It had to be really special for her to act like she did._

"_What i want, Salazar is..." she breathed out,the air expelled from her lungs caressing his ear as her lips barely brushed the skin of his lobe._

"_...You"_

"...at first, i ignored her, savagely declining every approach she made" he said, is voice pulling her slowly out of his mind, but she was still connected, still able to plunge inside of him with just a quick thought.

"...at first...?" she repeated, noting his choice of word.

He nodded.

"...at first..."

And the thin string that connected her mind to his pulled her inside again, so fast that she felt her neck snap.

"_I can't do this, Rowena!" he growled as her fingers travelled down the expanse of his broad chest._

_She smiled, ignoring his arguments as she slowly unbuttoned his tunic and opened the clasp to his belt. His sword fell to the floor with a clang, his back was warmed by the roaring hearth, the rest of the room was dark, a gentle light illuminating her curves in the night._

_She was beautiful...and she knew it._

_Her dress was a rich shade of purple, the fabric clinging to every dip and curve in her body. Her svelte waist was embraced by a copper girdle and her long dark hair hung in a straight waterfall to mid thigh._

"_He's my brother" he said weakly as he batted her hands away from his body, turning his back on her, his dark eyes staring into the inferno in the hearth._

_He could feel a chill creeping up on him, covering his back. She had finally lost her control._

_Magic grabbed a hold of his body, forcibly turning him around._

_She had shed her clothes and was staring at him defiantly, her smooth white skin glowing in the dark. Her eyes burned passionately from behind heavy eyelids and her thick lashes brushed her cheeks as she blinked, once, twice._

_She stepped close, until her naked body pressed into his immobile form._

"_...what he doesn't know...wont hurt him" she whispered wantonly, eyes begging him to give her what she wanted. What they both wanted._

_He wanted her. He had for a long time now...and she was willingly offering it to him._

_But to what price?_

_The selfish voice within him claimed that he could deal with the price, whatever it was. He was a powerful wizard, nothing could stop him. If he wanted something, why shouldn't he take it, especially when it was offered freely?_

_The magic that had turned him around loosened its grip on him, letting him go completely._

_Rowena locked her violet orbs into his._

"_Will you give me what i want, Salazar?" she whispered, lips brushing his._

_All rational thought flew out the window as her lips made contact with his and his hands grabbed a hold of her naked hips, pulling her into his arms._

_Into his bed._

Once again, Hermione resurfaced from his mind, her head hazy with thoughts and feelings that weren't hers.

"And then what?" she asked, sounding so much more calm than she really was. She was screaming on the inside, her jealousy becoming unhinged at the images of him with another woman flitted across her mind.

His lips stretched into a tired smile.

"And then...it got even more complicated"

The string was pulled taught once again and she dove headfirst into a flurry of images.

_A man with a thick golden and reddish beard burst into a room, to be rendered speechless when he saw Rowena and Salazar in a heated embrace._

_The same man yelling at Salazar, "You were my brother, in everything but blood, Salazar, how could you do this to me?" _

_Anguish coated every word._

_Rowena flicking her hair away from her flushed face, eyes twinkling evilly as she gazed upon the two most powerful wizards on earth fighting...over her._

"_I'm sorry" Salazar whispered brokenly. "It'll never happen again. I'll leave"_

_Rowena's eyes widening as something that she hadn't calculated happened right before her eyes. Leave?_

"_Salazar?" she growled. "Are you not standing up to defend our love?"_

_Godric staring gobsmacked as the woman he loved showed a whole other side._

"_No, Rowena, this was never about love...it was lust and for you...power" Salazar said softly, realizing the error of his ways. He had been so selfish._

_Rowena's eyes flashing angrily, magic crackling in the air._

"_I'll have my revenge for this...you were supposed to love me more than him!" she spat and left the room._

_Godric staring after her. He seemed to have aged a decade in minutes._

"_Leave." he intoned, not looking at Salazar._

"_I never want to see your face again, Slytherin"_

_Salazar taking a last glance at Hogwarts as he left the castle, rain pounding heavily against his face._

_He headed towards the forest, where he would stay until Godric was willing to forgive a filthy snake like himself._

Hermione shook her head, the images had whizzed by in mere seconds, leaving her dizzy and disoriented.

"So thats why you left..." she murmured. She could feel his remorse, his hurt over his actions. He had been in agony himself from causing Godric pain.

"Aye" he nodded, eyes clouded over with painful memories.

A thought occured to her then, a question she wanted answers to. She wanted to know if he was as horrible as she thought.

"What about Muggles and Muggleborns..." she never got to finish the sentence before he leaped out of the chair, eyes blazing angrily.

"Mudbloods!" he exlaimed.

" I don't know why they let that filth into my school. Filthy muggles and their filthy offspring, dirtying my halls" he spat, venom filling his every word.

She smiled bitterly. The fact that he felt remorse for his actions towards Godric made her think he was a better human being. That she could forgive and everything else was simply a mistake.

But no...he did think her kind filthy.

She was married to an asshole. Great.

"Well, darling...hate to break it to you" she smirked, wanting this to hurt as much as possible.

Her voice suddenly took a scary likeness to Rowena's when she was about to tell you something nasty, he noted.

"but you're married to a Mudblood"

She had time to catch his disgusted expression before his entire body shook with rage and he stormed away from her bed, his magic crackling angrily around him, like a thundercloud.

The door to the infirmary slammed shut and she gazed into the darkness of the empty hospital wing.

"Just as i thought we were making progress..." Hermione murmured quietly, a lone tear dripping down her face as she rested her cheek against the scratchy pillows, readying herself for a fitful sleep.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D:D**


End file.
